Can't Forget
by herecomesthesun7
Summary: Carly can't forget how Sam feels. Carly/Sam slash. Smutty.


She can't forget the way Sam feels.

The way Sam looks underneath soft sheets.

Sam's cherry red lips, and how they get redder when she kisses them.

Sam's body: how it arches when she gets turned on.

Sam's hair: the way it pools by her head when she's lying down.

Sam's skin: how it heats up when she presses against it.

Sam's eyes, blue and mesmerizing. The shape and color and those _eyes. _

Carly Shay can't forget, and she kind of doesn't want to.

* * *

><p>Realistically, how would she even be able to forget? Even if she wanted to, she probably wouldn't be able to.<p>

Which is actually a good thing. Because Carly likes Sam, like.. more than a lot of things.

But most of all she likes being with Sam, watching her wake up, watching her drink and eat.

The way her throat works as she swallows. And how she licks her lips after every bite of anything she eats.

It's not fair really. How incredibly intoxicating Sam can be. To the naked eye, Sam looks like an average, somewhat crazy girl.

But not to Carly. She was a damn angel to Carly.

How cheesy.

* * *

><p>And Carly hopes that Sam doesn't forget what they did.<p>

Because it meant something to her, and she hoped it meant something to Sam too.

So when Sam walks through the front door all Carly can do is smile brightly and bite her lip.

"Hey Carls." Sam walks in and goes to hug Carly, when they touch both girls inhale sharply.

The hug lasts longer than it should, and when they break apart the sexual tension could be cut with a chainsaw.

Carly licks her lips, and Sam follows suit. "Spencer went out about ten minutes ago, he'll be gone until dinner."

Sam's hands are still hooked together on the small of Carly's back. She inhales and then Carly's mind goes fuzzy.

She sees pink and yellow dots all over the place, because Sam is doing that thing where she looks up all innocently.

And Carly can't handle it anymore. She wants this to be etched into Sam's mind forever, like a tattoo on her brain.

She runs to lock the front door and then she pushes Sam down on the couch. Hard.

* * *

><p>And shit gets real.<p>

Because Carly is straddling Sam's lap and Sam is pulling Carly closer and closer until her chest is fitting right into Sam's face. And there are heavy sighs of frustration and a lot of clothing still on their bodies. Sam's lips trail down to Carly's jawline and then to her neck because she knows Carly loves it.

And her hands are on Carly's ass because she likes them there as well. Carly breaks the heated kiss and lifts her shirt over her head, then tossing it across the room. Sam's eyes lock onto a new target as Carly reaches for Sam to discard her shirt as well.

Their lips crash delightfully together again and this time Carly is trying to get the button undone from her jeans, but it isn't working because her mind is spinning. "Let me help you with that." Sam whispers into her ear huskily.

Carly gives an eager moan as Sam flips them over, kissing down her torso and stopping at the copper button. She runs her hands up and down Carly's body while she unbuttons the copper cap with her skilled teeth.

Carly looks down and sees Sam looking up at her, there's that innocent look again. "Oh **_fuck_** me." Carly breathes, not really directing it at the blonde. But Sam takes that as a command, and does what the brunette asked.

But Carly wants to fuck her, she needs to make this count. So once her pants are thrown out of the way along with their shirts she takes control. Sam is breathing really heavily because she's naked and it's hot.

Now she's the one straddling Carly and she's naked too. Skin on sweaty skin. Wet kisses lead a path down to Sam's stomach. Then Carly ventures down to Sam's center and she's already shaking with anticipation.

Kissing her way through it, she slips a finger into Sam's seeping core. **_"Holy fuck Carly." _**And she can see Sam's pupils dilate and it's probably the hottest thing she's ever witnessed.

Sam starts riding Carly's finger and then she adds a second, which gains a guttural moan from the blonde.

_**"Damn, keep going. Don't stop. Please. Don't fucking stop." **_

Sam is panting and her hands are tangles in Carly's long dark hair, which is somewhat sticking to her forehead from sweat. And she's biting Carly's shoulder because _damn _those fingers sure can curl.

_**"Oh shit. harder, harder, harder. Shit!"**_

Carly pumps in and out of Sam slow and hard and wow it's tight in there. She wonders what it would feel like around her tongue. But Sam is _so close_, and she can tell because her walls are daring to tighten around her two slicked fingers.

But Carly forgets about the tongue thing because Sam is _scratching_ her back and there are probably gonna be scars there later. And Sam moans like she's having the best sex of her life.

**_"Oh fuck me! Dammit! carlycarlycarly."_**

She's ready and Carly can feel it in her damn_ bones _because Sam is _biting_ her shoulder so _hard_, she's pretty sure she's drawing blood.

And then it happens: their bodies sliding together in their own sweat, bucking into each other hard and forceful. And Carly twists her fingers inside of Sam in _just the right spot. _

A couple more pumps and Sam is diving head first over the edge. Her hips riding the fingers inside of her like her life depended on it.

_**"Oh! oh oh oh oh! Fucking shit Carly! Dammit, fuck fuck shit."**_

Carly keeps her eyes locked on Sam as she watches her eyes roll back and her mouth open to moan some more profanities. After Sam becomes too sensitive to touch she kisses Carly's neck and doesn't stop until Carly slowly pulls her drenched fingers out of her.

Sam's hair is tickling Carly's chest as the curls hang low below her face. She gently flips Sam over on the couch and kisses her deeply. Then she puts her wet fingers to her mouth and licks them clean.

Sam doesn't stop staring at the action, until she realizes she's still naked, along with Carly. "I _fucking love_ that you do that." Sam reveals.

Carly kisses the blonde again and goes to get them some pj's. She comes back in the room and sees Sam half alseep.

She leans down and kisses her temple, "I love you Sam." Sam smiles warmly and kisses her lips gently, "I love you more Carly Shay."

* * *

><p>The next morning is blissful.<p>

Carly rolls over to a fast asleep Sam, her blonde curls barely touching her white skin.

And Carly just looks at her. And falls in love all over again. Because she can still feel the tightness around her fingers, and the smell of sex on her body. And the fact that even though she isn't touching her right now she can feel Sam everywhere.

She can't forget yesterday, and she never wants to. Then Sam wakes up and Carly just smiles at her, hoping she feels the same way. "You do remember what happened yesterday right?" She asks hopeful.

Sam perches up on one elbow and smiles,

"How could i forget?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd i do? Okay? Bad? Let me know so i can either write these two more or stop at all costs. <strong>

**I kind of love Carly/Sam. Like a lot. Well, hope you enjoyed:)**


End file.
